Temperature is a physical characteristic that represents the hot and cold degree of an object, and is a parameter commonly used in production and daily life and needs to be measured. At present, the mostly used temperature measurement tools mainly comprise a conventional mercury thermometer, an infrared thermometer and an electronic thermometer based on a temperature sensor. The mercury thermometer is inconvenient to use and is unsafe. The infrared thermometer is bulky and do not have data management functions. The conventional electronic thermometer is also bulky, requires a battery to supply power, and has a short service life. There is an urgent demand for a temperature measuring device which is small in volume, safe and convenient to use and enables temperature data transmission and management.